Shick/Ilayuminite
|organization = N/A (maybe upcoming?). |health = 4 |health# = 142 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 156 |attack = 4 |attack# = 30 |defense = 4 |defense# = 30 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 29 |evasion = 4 |evasion# = 29 |effects = |bio = Shick was a character inside a special computer. She is obsessed with fashion, and had the reality and psychic powers to do as she willed. The incursions have damaged the computer, and made her exist in the physical plane while keeping her powers. She fights against her ugly enemies while keeping her beauty intact. |gender = Female |metal = Yes. }} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 3 |name2a = Extravagansa |stamina2a = 15% |target2a = All |hits2a = N/A |hitcrit2a = 100% |cooldown2a = 3 Rounds |type2a = Debuff Buff Psychic |effects2a = |name2b = Fata Morgana |stamina2b = 16% |target2b = One Enemy |hits2b = N/A |hitcrit2b = 100% |cooldown2b = 3 Rounds |type2b = Debuff Buff |effects2b = |name2c = Viva La Musa... |stamina2c = 14% |target2c = One Enemy |hits2c = 4 |hitcrit2c = 98%/55% |cooldown2c = 3 Rounds |type2c = Psychic Ranged |effects2c = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name3a = Purse of Lady Tone |stamina3a = 7% |target3a = One Enemy |hits3a = 1 |hitcrit3a = 94%/40% |cooldown3a = 2 Rounds |type3a = Ranged |effects3a = |name3b = Marmelada Dress, of lady Gaga. |stamina3b = 10% |target3b = Self |hits3b = N/A |hitcrit3b = 100% |cooldown3b = 2 Rounds |type3b = Buff |effects3b = |name4 = THE HEEL! |stamina4 = 19% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 99%/85% |type4 = Summon |effects4 = }} Dialogue: ''Shick: "Shik! Shook. Shik! ...Shoook. Shik, Shook, Sh..."'' ''Shick: "Oh. My. God. Who's that big and ugly pink monster? And why is he on a poster?"'' ''Ilay: "I believe that's Thanos, darling. The sadist titan that we're gonna kill."'' ''Shick: "He's a HUGE crime against fashion, so count me in."'' Team-Ups : *'Anti-Precog': Characters against Precognitive Justice. *'Kang': Dares to work with Kang. (W.I.P) *'Doom': Dares to work with Doctor Doom. (W.I.P.) *'Mind Games': Heroes with psychic abilities. *'Fashionistas': Heroes that have been a fashion designer or model. *'anything's Possible': Heroes who can manipulate reality. *'Big Mouth: '''Heroes who like to mouth off. *'Festigal : Heroes from the Festigal. *'A Special Realty': Heroes from the special computer. *'Horrific Fashion': Midnight and Shik. *'I am perfect in every Way: '''Nox and Shick. *'Role Models:' Ilay and one of his many role models. '''Animations:' #1 - Targets an enemy, attacks with a psychic attack, and the enemy becomes depressed. #6a - Throws a purse. #6b - Poses like how Amora poses in her 3rd ability. #9 - A huge heel like the one in the video below drops on the enemy. #It's hard for me to explain the others. Go to this video to understand. Note - The girl in the middle is Shick. Haven't decided on the pose yet. If you have a suggestion, do tell. 'Please give feedback! ' Category:Non-Marvel Category:Heroes Category:90 CP Category:Female Category:Metal Characters Category:Tact Category:Tactician